


Hellish Payback

by TheBadIdeaBears



Series: Pliroy university AU [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Plug, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Barebacking, Blasphemy, Catholic Guilt, Catholic Jean-Jacques Leroy, Desk Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pet Names, Religious Humor, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Yuri Plisetsky Is A Little Shit, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, mentioned pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Whoever said revenge is a dish best served cold never pissed off Yuri Plisetsky, to whom having hot sex with your hotter boyfriend in the university's multi-faith chaplaincy is the best form of revenge.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Pliroy university AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/781053
Kudos: 14





	Hellish Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, Holly here! For Valentine's Day Pandora gave me the line "where did you even get the keys?" to incorporate into this fic and asked for a continuation of the Pliroy university AU so here it is! Enjoy the blasphemy! :D

There's something about the coffee sold on campus that hits differently than the coffee that JJ has at home. It's still the same bitter, slightly watery crap he can afford to buy from the local supermarket down the road but this is bitter, slightly watery crap he doesn't have to make himself. Sitting out in one of the campus courtyards with a cup of coffee from the campus shop, chatting with Isabella, having just finished a lecture is one of JJ's favourite pastimes (save making Yuri moan like a whore, while he fucks him). It's become a Thursday tradition for the two of them and this Thursday is no different.

“Thanks for this,” he says, indicating to the cup in his hand.

“No problem,” Isabella says, taking the lid off her cup and dropping two Pro Plus tablets into it.

“Whoa, slow down there champ,” JJ says, laughing nervously. “You'll do yourself a mischief like that.”

“What are you, my mother?” Isabella asks, glaring at him as she takes a sip.

JJ chuckles. “Just want to stop you from tasting colours.”

She wrinkles her nose at the flavour of the coffee. “You're a bit late, this already tastes like brown.”

“Oh dear... Any particular reason for the heavy caffeination?”

“Too many projects that none of my other group members are pulling their weight on,” she replies.

JJ takes her hand and gives it a squeeze. “I'm sorry, anything I can do?”

“No, it's fine, I'll live... probably,” she says, looking at her coffee. “Can we talk about something that isn't my shitty workload?”

“As long as it's not my shitty workload,” JJ chuckles, taking a sip of his own coffee.

“Okay fine,” Isabella says. “So can I ask you a slightly awkward question?”

“Fire away.”

“Does Yuri have a daddy kink?”

JJ chokes on his coffee. “What?”

“Does Yuri have a daddy kink?” she asks again.

“No,” JJ says once he's stopped coughing. “No, not at all, absolutely not.”

“So that's a no then?” Isabella asks when he seems to have calmed down.

“That's definitely a no,” JJ says. “What on earth made you ask that?”

Isabella is clearly trying not to laugh as she takes a swig of her coffee. “Well I was walking past your room the other day and I heard him say 'sorry daddy, I've been bad' so naturally I needed to know,” she says causing JJ to roll his eyes.

“No he doesn't, he's just being an ass,” he says.

“Why?”

Another long suffering sigh as he rolls his eyes again. “Long story short Yuri found out I was brought up Catholic and still go to mass on occasion so, being Yuri, he likes to tease me about it,” JJ tells her.

Isabella snorts. “Really?”

“Don't laugh!”

“But it's funny,” she giggles.

“No it isn't!”

“Yes it is!”

“Stop laughing,” JJ tells her, giving her a shove. “You're such a dick. It's not funny, it's annoying!”

“So he's teasing you about going to things like mass and confessional?” she asks.

“One of many things, yes, he thinks the whole confessional thing is hilarious.”

“But he's not actually giving you shit for having faith?”

JJ shakes his head. “No, he just likes to annoy me on occasion.”

Isabella reaches over and gives his hair a ruffle. “Aww poor baby.”

“What do I do?” JJ moans.

Isabella shrugs. “How should I know? I'm well overdue a trip to confession, if anyone at my church back home knew about the pegging incident...”

“Which one?” JJ teases.

Isabella glares at him again. “Hush up _daddy_.”

“Oh don't,” JJ groans burying his face in his hands. “Seriously though what do I do about this?”

“Wait for him to get bored and stop, I guess?”

“Guess I'll have to.”

She laughs again. “Well right now he looks like teasing you is the last thing on his mind,” she says, nodding across the courtyard where a furious Yuri is stalking towards them.

JJ looks up. “Oh this should be good,” he says. “You okay kitten?” he asks when Yuri reaches them.

Yuri mutters something in Russian, grabbing JJ's hand and dragging him to his feet. “I'm borrowing this,” he tells Isabella.

She just chuckles. “By all means have him, I have work to do anyway.”

“Thanks.”

“See you later Bella,” JJ calls over his shoulder before turning to a still muttering Yuri. “So are you going to tell me what this is all about or are you going to continue raging in a language I can't understand?”

“Fucking shitty bible-bashing cunt, talking shit about me when he doesn't know fuck all about me,” Yuri growls, switching back to English.

The penny drops and JJ nods, more to himself as Yuri continues to glare at the floor. “So you had a run in with the Christian Union president again?”

“Holier than though prick straight up told me that I'm going to hell because I'm 'gay and promiscuous',” Yuri snaps.

“Gay _and_ promiscuous?” JJ asks with a raised eyebrow.

“I've had one fucking boyfriend since I got to uni and that asshat has the _gall_ to say that I'm promiscuous,” Yuri fumes.

“Kitten,” JJ says, tugging on Yuri's arm to make him stop and look at him, “why are you letting this get to you?”

“What do you mean?” Yuri asks with a shrug, still refusing to look at JJ.

“I mean you normally don't give a rats ass about what anyone thinks of you,” JJ says, “so what makes this time different?”

Yuri mumbles something, resolutely keeping his eyes on the floor.

Putting a hand under his chin JJ tilts Yuri's face up. “Come on kitten, talk to me,” he says, gently pressing.

Yuri groans. “Fine, he said that I'd end up dragging you down with me.”

If it wasn't so sweet JJ would laugh as Yuri's never been one for emotional displays of affection outside of the bedroom. “You don't have to worry about me, you know.” He takes Yuri's face in his hands and presses a kiss to his lips. “I've got your back no matter what so you don't need to listen to what this guy says or let it get to you.”

“I'm not going to let it get to me,” Yuri says.

“Good I'm glad.”

“But I'm still pissed off!”

“Well I didn't imagine you were dragging me off and grumbling for nothing,” JJ chuckles. “So what are you going to do?”

“I'm going to get revenge and I need your help to do it,” Yuri says, taking JJ's hand and dragging him away again.

“Of course you are,” JJ says, allowing himself to be pulled along. “And how do you plan to do that?”

“By being gay and promiscuous,” Yuri snaps.

All JJ can do is laugh again as he allows Yuri to drag him along. When he's angry Yuri is a force to be reckoned with and JJ has absolutely no intention of stopping him or even trying to convince him to let the subject drop. After knowing Yuri for as long as he has he knows that it would only get him an earful of angry Russian and, when Yuri is this pissed off, JJ would rather stay on his good side.

However when Yuri has finished dragging him down the stairs behind the literature department and along the corridor into the multi-faith chaplaincy he is significantly less amused. It becomes even less funny to him when Yuri take him to an office door marked 'Christian Union'. The cogs in JJ's head start turning and he realises that whatever Yuri has planned it's not going to be showing his singular boyfriend to the person who has made him this irate.

“Um Yura... at the risk of getting yelled at,” JJ begins tentatively, “what exactly are we doing here?”

“Getting revenge,” Yuri replies as he pulls a set of keys out of his pocket.

JJ frowns. “How?”

Yuri finds the correct key and unlocks the door. “We're going to have sex on this shit-bag's desk,” he says.

“What now?”

“You heard me.”

“Yeah and I was hoping that I heard you wrong,” JJ says, watching incredulously as Yuri pushes the door open and gestures for JJ to go inside.

Yuri huffs. “Look are you going to help me out or not cause I can just as easily whack off, I thought it might be something fun we could do together.”

“A bonding exercise every relationship should have,” JJ says, rolling his eyes as he looks from Yuri to the keys in his hand and back again. “Where did you even get the keys?”

“I asked nicely if I could borrow them,” Yuri says with a saccharine smile.

“Really?”

The smile is gone as Yuri rolls his eyes. “Of course not, I stole them you dickhead.”

“That sounds more like it.”

“Of course,” Yuri smirks, tugging JJ into the office by his beltloops and closing the door behind them both. “Now are you going to have some fun with me or not?”

Awkwardly JJ shifts, reaching up and stopping Yuri from wrapping his arms around his neck. “I'm not so sure about this.”

Yuri frowns. “Why not? No one's around?”

“They are.”

“Well they're not listening, they're too busy praying or whatever the fuck they do.”

“This really doesn't feel right,” JJ says, heat creeping up the back of his neck.

His guard is let down for a fraction of a second, allowing Yuri to reach up and tug him closer by his collar. “Why not?” he asks. “It's not like we haven't fooled around somewhere we could get caught before.”

“It's not just that,” JJ mumbles, still trying to avoid Yuri's eye.

“Then what is it?” Yuri asks as he runs a hand up the inside of JJ's thigh, slowly stroking his cock through his jeans. “Come on, you know you can tell me anything.”

JJ lets out a long exhale. On the one hand Yuri might actually take him seriously but on the other he may laugh at him instead. He has no way of knowing without actually telling him so he might as well go ahead. “I feel like he's watching me.”

“Who?”

“Him,” JJ admits, pointing heavenward, his blush exploding over his cheeks.

Yuri snorts. “If he is, he's seen you stick your tongue up my ass so honestly this is nothing new.”

“I guess...”

With a cheeky smirk Yuri pulls his t-shirt off and tosses it at JJ's face. “So don't worry so much,” he tells him. “Also just go to confessional; forgive me father for I have sinned and all that shit.”

JJ rolls his eyes. “Oh now you get it right...”

Turning so that his back is to JJ Yuri slowly strips out of his leggings to reveal that he's not wearing underwear. “Come on, you know you want me.”

“I... I do yeah,” JJ stammers. “Always want you kitten.” His throat is bone dry and it only gets worse as Yuri drapes himself over the desk and grinning at JJ over his shoulder. “If it makes you feel better I'll say some Hail Marys with you.”

Fighting the urge to cross himself JJ lets his eyes roam over Yuri's body and he feels his self restraint crumbling all around him. He's never been able to say no to Yuri, especially when he's naked, and as he looks at that perfect ass he knows he won't be able to resist any longer. Slowly, taking a step towards Yuri, JJ reaches out and brushes his fingers over that perfect skin, enjoying the sight of him shivering. Yuri really is so fucking gorgeous.

“What do you want me to do kitten?” JJ asks, no longer able to think of anything other than making Yuri moan his name.

“Want you to fuck me,” Yuri groans in response, reaching behind himself to spread his ass-cheeks in invitation. “Need to have you inside me.”

Breath in his throat JJ looks down to see a plug keeping Yuri stretched open. “Holy shit kitten, what's all this?”

“Was gonna surprise you at your place tonight,” Yuri says on a broken moan as JJ gives his ass a light spank.

A smirk spreads across JJ's lips. “And you just couldn't wait for me, could you?”

Yuri writhes as JJ teases the plug, fingers clutching at the desk. “Yes, please fuck me! Want you now!”

“You got lube?”

“In my bag.”

Leaving the vision in front of him for a second JJ darts over to Yuri's bag and pulls a tube of lubricant out of it. Not wanting to be away from his angel for too long JJ is back in an instant, undoing his jeans and pulling his cock out. Yuri already looks wrecked and ready for him as JJ slicks up himself up. Their surroundings stopped bothering him the second Yuri took his clothes off and JJ can't wait to slide into that wonderful tight heat. Teasingly slowly, to prolong Yuri's torture and make him even more desperate, he pulls the plug out and slips two slick fingers into him in as easily as anything.

“So open for me kitten,” JJ all but purrs as his fingers brush Yuri's prostate.

“JJ please...” Yuri begs and JJ knows that it's time to give him what he wants – when the nicknames drop he's too desperate to care about anything other than getting fucked.

Without any further teasing JJ pulls his fingers out and instantly replaces them with his cock, groaning at the feeling of Yuri clenching around him. “Fuck!”

“Shit... JJ!” Yuri cries as JJ starts thrusting into him, his fingers clutching at the desk again as JJ's dig into his hips. “Oh god!”

“Fuck Yura, you're so hot,” JJ pants as one hand slips around Yuri's waist to begin stroking his cock in time with his thrusts.

“Fucking Jesus, holy shit!” Yuri all but screams and the small part of JJ's brain still functioning wonders if the blasphemy is intentional. “Oh my god, I'm gonna come!”

“Then come for me baby,” JJ tells him, thrusting into him harder. “Wanna feel you coming around me.

“Come with me,” Yuri gasps. “Want you to come inside me!”

JJ can hardly turn down an offer like that and the second he feels Yuri clenching round him he's coming as well. The wave of orgasm washing over the both of them and JJ keeps up his thrusts and the movement of his hand until the pair of them are spent. Panting for breath Yuri collapses onto the desk, giving no consideration to the pamphlets and leaflets he crushes as he does. After JJ pulls out Yuri manages to push himself up on shaking arms and legs to draw JJ in for a tongue heavy kiss.

“Thank you,” he says as he pulls away.

“What for?” JJ asks, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“For doing this.”

JJ can't help but chuckle. “As long as we never do this again.”

“I make no promises,” Yuri grins. “Now let's get out of here before we get caught.”

“Yeah.” Swiftly JJ tucks his cock back into his boxers and does his jeans back up while Yuri hurriedly redresses.

As soon as they're vaguely decent the two of them dart out of the chaplaincy; Yuri tossing a cheeky wink to a confused looking girl in a hijab while JJ tries not to make eye contact with anyone. It only makes matters worse as a dark haired boy passes them on the stairs telling his friend on the phone about losing his keys. JJ can practically feel the heat radiating off the top of his head as Yuri silently giggles beside him.

“Was that him?” JJ asks when he's confident that there's enough distance between them and the boy on the phone.

Yuri shakes his head. “No but you should see your face.”

“I'm going to hell,” JJ groans. “I'm absolutely, one hundred percent going to hell.”

Yuri simply laughs in response. “You'll be alright.”

“We just had sex on the desk of a member of the Christian Union, in the multi-faith chaplaincy in the middle of the day and left it so it's pretty fucking obvious what we did!” JJ hisses, still a little frantic now that the haze of orgasm has worn off. “I'll never be able to show my face at mass again!”

His agitation is met with a shit-eating grin. “You do realise that what they do here on campus is fake mass, right,” Yuri says. “You're enough of a nerd to go to the real church in town to do it properly.”

“It's all real mass in the eyes of the lord!”

“So is this a bad time to tell you I forgot to pick the plug up before we left?” Yuri asks, feigning innocence.

JJ blinks at him before his face turns scarlet once again. “I'm definitely going to hell!”


End file.
